whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Scientology - The criminal cult
Download this document as a pdf }} While the "religious" nature of the Scientology belief system is somewhat contentious, what is without question are the litany of criminal acts perpetrated by The Church of Scientology. These are not occurring in spite of the "religious" aspects of Scientology, but are - as Senator Xenophon stated - "happening by design". Including bribery, fraud, extortion, criminal organization, illegal practice of medicine, environmental pollution, false imprisonment, kidnapping, libel, violation of child labor laws, witness tampering, human trafficking, money laundering, burglary - The charges brought against the Scientology organization and individuals within it's ranks have been numerous and the evidence often damning, as will be further expanded on in this article. For further information you may wish to read: Wikipedia: Scientology controversies. Scientology: On the wrong side of the law In 2009, French authorities convicted Scientology executives of Fraud. Previous French convictions include, embezzlement, involuntary homicide, theft, and interferring with a witness. In Canada, Scientology executives were caught stealing government documents and found guilty of 'breach of public trust'. In Italy, 29 Scientologists were sentenced to jail for 'criminal association'. In the U.S. eleven top-ranking Scientologists orchestrated the largest espionage effort and break-in ever perpetrated on Federal Government offices. Scientologists were convicted of burglary, forgery, infiltration, and obstruction of justice. Scientologists, including L. Ron Hubbard's wife, Mary-Sue, were jailed for participation in this operation, code-named "Snow White". Hubbard was named as an 'un-indicted co-conspirator' in the government's prosecution. There is a high rate of suicide and accidental death in Scientology, with legal cases settled 'out of court'. The most notable is the "Lisa Mcpherson" suit , settled out-of-court in 2004. In a 2009 filmed interview, Marty Rathbun (once a top ranking official and now apostate) admitted to ordering the destruction of evidence in the Lisa Mcpherson case. The scope of "Church of Scientology" criminal activities has drawn strong comment from government officials and presiding judges around the world. Justice Anderson, Supreme Court of Victoria, Australia: }} Justice Latey of the High Court of London Ruled: }} Judge Breckenridge, Los Angeles Superior Court: }} A money making scheme? Why is Scientology so heavily implicated in criminal activity? The direct answer is that Scientology was created to amass wealth and power. Scientology's intentions, motives and methods have always skirted the law. Scientology was started by L. Ron Hubbard, a science fiction writer, obsessed with money and power. In 1938 Hubbard told a friend (and repeated on many occasions): }} Hubbard's 'doctrine of greed' is restated in a policy letter written in 1972: MAKE MORE MONEY. MAKE OTHER PEOPLE PRODUCE SO AS TO MAKE MORE MONEY. | }} This are only a few of the quotes pointing to the profit motive behind Hubbard's development of Dianetics and Scientology. See: Wikipedia: Scientology controversies. Re-branding Dianetics: The Scientology "religion" Hubbard's intention to shield his operation in the guise of a 'religion' is revealed in this 1953 letter to one of his executives, Helen O'Brien. Hubbard specifically discusses using a religious charter to cloak his highly profitable "Dianetics" pseudo-therapy and circumvent laws against practicing medicine without a license: We don't want a clinic. We want one in operation but not in name. Perhaps we could call it a Spiritual Guidance Center. Think up its name, will you. And we could put in nice desks and our boys in neat blue with diplomas on the walls and 1. knock psychotherapy into history and 2. make enough money to shine up my operating scope and 3. keep the HAS solvent. It is a problem of practical business. I await your reaction on the religion angle. In my opinion, we couldn't get worse public opinion than we have had or have less customers with what we've got to sell. A religious charter would be necessary in Pennsylvania or NJ to make it stick. But I sure could make it stick. We're treating the present time beingness, psychotherapy treats the past and the brain. And brother, that's religion, not mental science. | }} Replacing science with Hubbardarian pseudo-science Hubbard's grandiose appetite for fame is best portrayed in a 1938 letter to his wife: }} "Dianetics, The Modern Science of Mental Health", a pseudo-therapeutic 'self-help' book, is the original basis of Hubbard's ambition. "Dianetics" pieces together simplified Freudian theories, Buddhist concepts, hypnotic techniques and other ideas, presenting them in a pseudo-scientific argot Hubbard invented to impress readers. Hubbard was a clever 'wordsmith'. According to one biographer, "Hubbard possessed a natural ability to marshal a smattering of knowledge into a cogent and authoritative thesis, interwoven with scientific and medical jargon." First published in 1950, "Dianetics" is a 'do-it-yourself' psychotherapy manual. It became a bestseller and national craze. In the 1950's, individuals across the U.S. gathered to 'psychoanalyze' each other, using Dianetics techniques. The book's popularity became the launching pad for the cult of Scientology. Hubbard's ideas are not scientific, but "stemmed more from his exuberant imagination than from any research." Even so, "Dianetics" popularity convinced Hubbard he had (in fact) 'invented' a "new science of mental health". Hubbard's aspirations for fame in the scientific community were snubbed when the American Medical Association and the American Psychiatric Association rejected his work for lacking clinical trials or, in fact, any substantiation whatsoever. Nonetheless, Hubbard's belief in his own revelation compounded the cultic persuasiveness "Dianetics" (and afterwards, Scientology) had on it's followers. "Dianetics" (in addition to being rejected by the medical community) was also panned in the press. In 1950 and 1951, more than two dozen respected journals warned the public of the potentially dangerous therapeutic methods outlined in "Dianetics". In a 1951 issue of "Scientific American", Nobel prize winning physicist, Isaac Isidor Rabi got right to the point: Briefly, its thesis is that man is intrinsically good, has a perfect memory for every event of his life, and is a good deal more intelligent than he appears to be. However, something called the engram prevents these characteristics from being realized in man's behavior. During moments of unconsciousness and pain and at any time from conception onward, the "reactive mind" can still record experience, but experiences so recorded -engrams- are a major source of man's misery, his psychosomatic ills, his neuroses and psychoses, his poor memory, and his generally inefficient functioning. By a process called dianetic reverie, which resembles hypnosis and which may apparently be practiced by anyone trained in dianetics, these engrams may be recalled. Once thoroughly recalled, they are "refiled," and the patient becomes a "clear," who is not handicapped by encumbering engrams and who can thenceforth function at a level of intellect, efficiency and goodness seldom if ever realized before in the history of man. The system is presented without qualification and without evidence. It has borrowed from psychoanalysis, Pavlovian conditioning, hypnosis and folk beliefs, but, except for the last, these debts are fulsomely denied. The huge sale of the book to date is distressing evidence of the frustrated ambitions, hopes, ideals, anxieties and worries of the many persons who through it have sought succor. | }} Scientology's totalitarian ambitions Writing for "The Nation", in 1950, Milton Sapirstein may have been the first critic to condemn the totalitarianism imbedded in Hubbard's ideas. In an article entitled, "A Cure For All Ills", Mr. Sapirstein offered this astonishingly prescient warning: }} Today, the "Church of Scientology" still pursues Hubbard's, "authoritarian dream..." ...a population of zombies, free to be manipulated by the great brains of the founder, the leader of the inner manipulative clique." Working from Hubbard's 'script', the cult continues to lure, entrap, fleece, and often abuse individuals whose "frustrated ambitions, hopes, ideals, anxieties and worries" lead them to seek help from the "Church of Scientology". The cult exploits these individuals to acquire money and power. Abusing their trust even further, Scientology uses it's members to hide criminal activities; behind a tax-exempt veneer of religion. References Category:Operation press pack Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki